


I Can Show You the World

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bets & Wagers, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Gen, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: For the 3-sentence AU fic meme:
Cutlery and Wizard-baiting.





	

Malfoy looked from Harry to the offending object and back again. “Absolute bollocks,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Don’t be prejudiced, Malfoy, most Muggle things have more than one use — and name,” Harry said, struggling to keep a straight face as he combed the Hermione-would-owe-him-a-Galleon-if-he-could-pull-this-off _dinglehopper_ meaningfully through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/54867849205/harry-and-draco-have-moved-in-together-and-harry).


End file.
